


Rendez-Vous at Burning Man

by gpachance



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tokio Hotel, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpachance/pseuds/gpachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy Joe head to Burning Man for 10 days filled with refreshment and fun. But little did Adam know that he would run into his celebrity crush and have a little rendez-vous in the sand ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fake fake and more fake

Adam stepped off of the bus and onto hot sand that he couldn’t feel under his boots. He slid his sunglasses onto his face and looked around as the bus drove out of the desert and headed back onto the highway. There were already a swelling mass of people that came out to the festival this year.

Adam had been attending Burning Man for several years now and he had never once gone alone. First it was with Brad and then Sauli. Adam gritted his teeth with the thought of his recent ex. 

But he was determined to have a good time. He glanced behind him to see his best friend Tommy shouldering both his and Adam’s bags. Adam smiled and reached over to slip one of the bags off of Tommy’s shoulders; one containing the tent they were going to pitch for the 10 day stay.  
Adam brushed some stray sand off of his green snake skin pants that he thought went well with his thin, black shirt that shown off his newly pierced nipples. He had them removed during the GNT tour because they became too much of a problem. Now he wanted to give them another try. He hoped that his brand new silver boots wouldn’t get too messy but so what if they did? Adam beckoned for Tommy to follow him to an area where everyone was setting up their tents.  
“Not here,” Tommy said, pointing to a bare patch of land just a little ways off from where the tents stood, “Let’s go over there. More privacy?”  
Adam grinned knowing what Tommy was hinting at. He and Tommy weren’t in any type of romantic relationship but they did enjoy the “friendship with benefits” thing every now and then. Adam was hoping to get laid while on this trip but if Tommy wanted a little Randez vouz in the sand, Adam was up for it.

It didn’t take them long to pitch the large tent that would probably sleep about five people and Adam decided to go get them both some food from the communal kitchen before any of the excitement started. Tommy wanted to stay in the tent and rest up from the long trip but Adam knew that he was planning something. So he left him alone and soon returned with day one of an armful of fresh fruit, vegetables, granola, chips and salsa, and hummus. Tommy was indeed alone in the tent and when Adam unzipped the entrance, he wasn’t surprised at what he seen. Tommy sitting cross legged dressed in a tiny pair of black shorts with a matching belly shirt. He wore a necklace of red and black feathers around his neck and two pairs of gold feathered earrings dangled from his ears. He looked very sexy but what really caught Adams eye was the hookah that Tommy had nestled between his legs. It was blue with two hoses coming out of each side and Tommy was loading some marijuana that had either brought with him or just scored into the black smolder on top. Adam stepped inside the tent and set the food aside before he turned to zip it up. He settled down in front of Tommy; smiling at him as the blonde set the hookah between them. Adam took out his lighter and lit the top of the device. They both sucked the smoke from the hoses at the same time while listening to the hookah bubble as they inhaled. Soon the tent was filled with smoke and both men were giggling like little girls as they gobbled up most of the food that Adam had brought back! It may have lasted them for the rest of the night had they not have gotten a bad case of the munchies. Adam could hear someone playing music on an acoustic from outside the tent somewhere but he was so high, he couldn’t discern the title of the song. Adam closed his eyes and tipped his head back at the feeling of Tommy’s lips coming in contact with his neck. He reached down to open the crotch of his pants then palming Tommy’s hardening bulge through his shorts.  
Adam laid Tommy down beside the hookah as the blonde passed Adam a condom and some lube. He arched his hips as Adam pulled his shorts off of his tiny hips; sucking on his fingers so he could prep himself as Adam got ready.

Adam watched Tommy finger himself while moaning and wriggling on the tent floor a while before slipping the condom down over his hard dick. He lubed up and pushed Tommy’s legs back so that his knees were touching his ears. 

Adam was grateful that they had chosen to be far away from the other campers for their sexual moans would be heard by everyone. Sweat poured from their bodies and their wet skin slapped together but they didn’t care. Tommy wrapped his legs around Adam’s back and pulled him close as the man’s body shuddered with orgasm that soon brought Tommy to his. They both lay in afterglow and were glad that they had brought no rinse soap with them for they were sticky and wet.  
But it didn’t matter. This was burning man. They didn’t HAVE to care about anything.


	2. Chapter 2

What a night!  
Tommy and Adam emerged from their tent after a long, hot nap and joined in with the festivities at sundown. There seemed to be even more people at Burning Man this year than any other time that he had been there and Adam was loving it already.  
He didn’t think that Tommy would get into it as much as he did during the opening ceremonies but he was dancing and moving his hips more than Adam was. As soon as the opening fire ceremony and the choreographers began dancing, twirling batons that were on fire, Tommy really got into it and started swinging his tiny hips along with the rest of the crowd. Adam figured that the purple haze and the vodka running through his system probably had an influence, but Tommy did tell him before they had even arrived that he was going to let loose. Adam didn’t really believe him but here was the proof.  
Throughout the first night, Adam would occasionally look around for someone that he felt for sure would be there. So far, nothing. But there were so many people here that Adam was afraid that he wouldn’t see them again. But he wasn’t going to give up. He had waited for years to meet his celebrity crush that he just never seemed to get over and damn it…he was determined to do it right here at Burning Man.  
Adam yawned and glanced to his right to see a tall, barefooted man come out of his tent and stretch his arms over his head. Even though their tent was a few feet from the others, Adam could see that the man had blonde hair and was a bit scruffy around the face. He wore layers upon layers of gold and silver chains around his neck. As the man stretched into what Adam recognized as yoga pose, a simple gold chain caught the sunlight and sparkled causing Adam to squint.  
“Wow.” Adam whispered. The guy was hot and he looked so familiar. He wore white baggy pants that sagged low below his waist; making the chain fall and nestle into his groin when he bent over backwards into yet another yoga pose. Adam nearly dropped to his knees when he seen a very familiar tattoo on the man’s right hip. Fuck. That was Bill Kaulitz.  
“No fucking way.” Adam whispered as he stared at the young man stretching his body into yet another yoga pose. He couldn’t believe that he had finally laid his eyes upon the man that he had been looking for all along. He watched Bill for a few minutes before he seen his brother come out of the tent behind him.  
“Adam?”  
Adam looked down to see Tommy poking his head out of the opening of the tent. He knelt down so he would be at Tommy’s level. “You’re not going to believe who I just seen.”  
Tommy yawned and flipped over on his back; looking up at Adam with a grin. “A figment of your imagination?”  
“Bill Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel.”  
Tommy giggled. “Here? At burning man?”  
Adam nodded. “He and his brother are both here, Tommy.”  
“No shit! Tom’s here too?” Tommy flipped back over and moved to get up. Adam glanced up again to look at Bill but he and Tom were both gone. Damn it!  
Adam shook his head. “They’re gone. Probably went to get something to eat.”  
Tommy slid out of the tent and stood on his own bare feet to look around. He looked back at Adam and smiled. “So you’re telling me that this whole time that they were in LA you couldn’t find them not once. But now we’re at Burning Man in the middle of the fucking desert, and they’re HERE?”  
“I swear to you, Tommy. I saw the Kaulitz twins.” He sighed and as Tommy went back into the tent to fetch some shoes, he whispered, “And I’m going to see them again.”  
**  
Adam and Tommy got some breakfast in their bellies and proceeded to make their way around the different themed camps around the playa. What really drew in their attention was the 64 arts camp where there was live music. Adam let Tommy grind himself against his ass several times; letting the blonde really let loose for the first time in his life. He kept his own eyes peeled for any signs of the twins.  
Adam hadn’t run into any more luck until later that day when they headed over to the hammock haven. Strong desert winds blew the flaps of the large tent-like structure that hung over the many different hammocks that many people were lounging in; some sleeping and others smoked. The smell of marijuana and sweet tobacco hung in the air as the boys made their way around the haven trying to find an empty hammock for them. Someone was strumming a light tune on an acoustic guitar nearby and it caught Tommy’s attention. The man was lying in a hammock humming along with the song and Adam nearly dropped the water he was carrying when he seen who it was.  
Adam poked Tommy on his side. “That’s Tom.”  
Tommy’s eyes grew wide and he looked up to give Adam a grin. “Well why are we just standing here? C’mon…”  
Adam and Tommy approached Tom as he swung lazily in the hammock; wearing just a pair of red shorts and sunglasses that shaded his face. His long braids hung down over his bare chest.  
“Tom?”  
Tom stopped playing the instrument and looked up at the two men standing next to him. Adam extended his shaky hand and said, “I’m Adam-“  
“Lambert.” Tom nodded and shook his hand. “I know who you are.”  
This made Adam nervous. He wondered if Tom resented him for the press always comparing Adam to his brother, Bill. But Tom grinned at him and reached out to shake Tommy’s, who introduced himself, hand. Tommy immediately complimented Tom on his guitar and the boys jumped into a conversation about the instruments. Adam listened for a short time before he turned his head to see Bill standing outside of the tent with a few other pretty boys surrounding him. Adam pulled his shades down over his eyes, so Tom wouldn’t catch him staring at his twin brother, and made his way a little closer to where Bill was. He gasped at what he seen Bill doing.  
The younger twin was wearing the same white pants but he had removed his shirt; showing off what Adam thought was a perfect belly. He still wore the gold chain around his bare abdomen and Adam caught what he thought was a tiny belly button piercing. He watched while Bill stepped into a plastic hula hoop and brought it up around his waist.  
Even as a child, Adam could never get the whole hula hoop thing right. So Bill looked like a damn pro doing this; and damn sexy as well. Adam couldn’t take his eyes off of the other man’s tiny hips as he twirled the hoop around his equally tiny waist. Adam noticed that the man still had his nipples pierced and he bit his lip thinking about how they would taste. Fuck if he could just get him alone…  
“Billi!”  
Bill let the hoop fall to the ground as a small, blonde man ran up to him and hugged his neck. Adam felt a jab of disappointment as they both took off together and another guy picked up the abandoned hula hoop.  
As he turned to make his way back to where Tom and Tommy Joe were sitting, playing the guitar, Adam swore to himself that before this night was over, he was going to meet Bill Kaulitz.  
And before the festival was over, he was going to make love to him.


	3. Chapter 3

“So they build this thing just to burn it down?”

Adam closed his eyes and listened to someone’s nearby meditation music. He nodded, “Mmmhmm.”

Both Adam and Tommy took a long nap in the tent that morning to avoid the heat then later ventured out to the Temple of Transition. They walked around for a little while reading some of the sentimental graffiti on the walls and at the artifacts that hung around the walls. The place was filled with people but most of them were either lounging half naked in the large structure or were talking quietly amongst themselves. Some were meditating in groups and others were singing. Adam spread out the blanket that he carried with him and laid back to relax with his blonde friend who just couldn’t seem to stop chattering.

Adam sighed. “You HAD to smoke that hookah before coming with me didn’t you?”

“Like you didn’t enjoy it.” Tommy replied as he lay down beside Adam. He turned the man’s face towards him so they could share a kiss. “It makes everything so intense.”  
Adam smirked and looked up at the ceiling of the temple. “Right now I just want to mellow out.” He closed his eyes again and inhaled the fragrances from the burning incenses. He was having a great time so far and the casual sex that he was sharing with his best friend was good but he wanted something more. He was always keeping his eye open for that beautiful man that he was dying to meet for the first time. He had already officially met his brother but it seemed harder to catch his brother. 

**  
After spotting him at the Hammock Heaven, he had seen Bill again while riding a bike around the camp sites. The younger man was practically chasing down the water truck that was spraying the sand to keep the dust down. He was wear a pair of white shorts that showed off his perfect ass and what looked like a lei of black and purple feathers around his neck. Adam had immediately stopped his bike to look at the scene of Bill getting sprayed down as the truck passed. He shook his wet hair and turned to laugh as some speculators took pictures of him on their cellphones. Adam couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the man’s shorts that seemed to have become transparent from the water. From what he could see, Bill was well endowed in his manly area. Damn. It kind of made him jealous. Adam wanted to ride his bike up to where Bill stood but once again, he was called and skipped away.

Frustrated, Adam rode away wondering to himself if he was ever going to get a chance to talk to be alone with Bill. But he wasn’t one to give up. He had a plan in mind and he knew he only had to wait for the right moment to put it into action.  
**  
Adam opened his eyes and stretched his arms over his head. He rolled over on his side to look at whoever was lying near him.

You’ve got to be kidding…

Bill and Tom lay on a blanket near him. Tom seemed to be sleeping but Bill was awake and looked to be in some sort of daze.  
Here was his chance.

Bill turned his head just as Adam was looking his way. Adam’s heart skipped a beat as his eyes locked into Bill’s. The younger man stretched his arms over his head and smiled at Adam through sleepy, slit eyes. He mouthed, “Hi.”

Adam smiled back and repeated the motion, “Hi.”

Bill looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He reached under his shit to scratch his belly; raising the thin, shiny fabric enough to show off his flat tummy and tattoo’s that were etched across his skin.

Fucking little tease.

Adam wanted to take him right there. But it wasn’t safe with Tom stretched out beside him. The older twin appeared to be sleeping but Adam didn’t want to take a risk of going over there where they both laid. Instead he tucked his arms behind his head and let Tommy rest his blond against his shoulder. At least he got to say hello to Bill and got the signal that he wanted. 

And it made Adam want him even more.  
**  
Adam just wanted to sleep. They were going to have a big night and he wanted to catch up on his rest. But Tommy wouldn’t leave him alone for a second.

“Tommy…c’mon,” Adam said reaching back to gently swat his best friend on his ass, “Stop it.”

“No.”

Adam groaned when he felt Tommy’s cock press against his ass. “Why are you naked?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

Adam sighed and rolled over on his back to face the blonde who loomed over him. “We need sleep, Tommy Joe.”

“What’s the matter, Adam? Thinking about that hot little German bitch again?”

“Tommy Joe.”

“What’s he got that I don’t?”

“Tommy!”

Tommy laughed and Adam realized that he was just very stoned. That was a bit of a relief.

“I’m sorry, baby boy,” Tommy whispered as he lowered his head to graze his lips against Adam’s, “At least let me suck you?”

“If I do, will you let me sleep?”

Tommy was already sliding down the front of Adam’s body. “Alright, baby.”

Adam closed his eyes as he felt the blonde’s mouth engulf his cock. He was guilty as charged. He WAS thinking about Bill; replacing Tommy’s mouth with the young German singers. He couldn’t help himself. It was his fantasy. It was what he wanted, needed, and longed for.  
**  
Fuck, that breeze felt wonderful blowing through his hair; making the peacock feathers that he wore around his neck tickle his skin as they made their way to the thunder dome. Many people were already there; some climbing on the dome so they could watch whatever was going down inside. 

Adam and Tommy found an empty space on the dome and climbed up to watch the activity take place. Inside, two men were swinging from handmade trapezes; sword fighting with foam and rubber objects. It looked like fun and it was something that Adam was willing to try before leaving Burning Man so that he would have a rather interesting story to tell once he returned to Hollywood. 

Adam glanced around at all of the people that were standing on the dome and he happened to look up to see Tom Kaulitz standing right above him. Clinging to the bars of the dome, Adam leaned back to spot his brother because surely he was right there with him. Sure enough there was a man standing next to Tom but his face was covered with some sort of gold mask with matching goggles. However as soon as the man removed the mask to laugh at something Tom had obviously said, Adam recognized Bill immediately. Adam continued to stare until Bill looked down and spotted him; the smile remaining etched upon his beautiful face. Adam decided to play a little bit of “hard to get” and he climbed off of the dome; pulling Tommy along with him.

“Hey! Where are we going?” Tommy asked as he jogged behind Adam who began walking away from the dome.

“Away from here. Just follow me.”

They moved over to where someone had started a small bonfire and was playing tunes on an acoustic guitar. Adam sat on the ground and stared into the flames; pulling his knees up to his chest. He didn’t want to look back to see if Bill may have been following him so he would appear as unobvious as possible. 

Until…

“Hello, Adam.”

Oh god that voice. Adam sighed and turned his head to see Bill Kaulitz standing behind him; the wind whipping through his blonde hair.

Adam smiled. “How are you, Bill?”

Bill took a deep breath and exhaled. “I feel so good. I’ve been dying to meet you.”

Adam slowly stood to face the slightly taller man just as Tommy scrambled up to pull Bill’s twin brother into a hug. “Same here.”

“I know.” Bill stepped forward and Adam could see the flames reflecting off of Bill’s eyes. “I could tell by the way you’ve been following me around this place.”

Now Adam was embarrassed. He was SURE that Bill never seen him; not counting that one time in the temple. Now Bill probably thought Adam was some kind of weird stalker. He cast his eyes to the ground for a second and then looked back up. Was he really feeling shy right now? He smiled. “Yeah…sorry about that.”

“No, No it’s okay. I’m…I’m glad you did.” Bill dared to reach out to touch Adam’s feather necklace. “I wasn’t sure how to approach you.”

“I can’t believe you’re here.”

Bill smiled. “I can’t believe I haven’t met you yet. What took you so long?”

Adam was puzzled. “What do you mean? “ He watched as Bill glanced watched his brother approach the musician who was playing the guitar and sit down next to him. Now they had privacy.

Bill turned back to Adam. “I know how bad you’ve wanted to meet me. We live in the same city. We’ve been to the same clubs and restaurants.” Bill grinned at the older man. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were trying to avoid me.”

Adam thought he would explode. Fuck, this man was so sexy. He licked his lips and gave Bill a smile. “Or is it the other way around, Bill? If you’ve listened to any interview within the past couple of years, you’d know I’ve always wanted you.”

“Is that true, Adam?” Bill said as he reached over and snatched a feather from Adam’s necklace and fixed it behind his ear. He leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “If you want me, then you best come and get me.”


End file.
